


【授权翻译】A Lesson in Perspective

by Cemeee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemeee/pseuds/Cemeee
Summary: 安灼拉向格朗泰尔求婚了，格朗泰尔对此毫不知情。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译】A Lesson in Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428313) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



“呃，好吧？”

“真的吗？”安灼拉问道，笑容灿烂地望向他，说真的， _一脸灿烂_ 。格朗泰尔还没理解刚发生了什么，但他知道接下来该说什么来留住安灼拉眼睛里的光芒。

“真的。”他答道。当安灼拉一把拉他进怀里，他们的嘴唇激烈地撞在一起，手上还忙着扒掉格朗泰尔的衬衫时，格朗泰尔则是在心中暗暗记下了，如果每次都会变成这种局面的话，他以后得多多赞同安灼拉的观点。

——

“他答应了。”当公白飞和古费拉克过来的时候，安灼拉告诉他们。

他原本不愿让格朗泰尔下床的，但格朗泰尔笑着亲了亲他，害得他嘴边所有不同意的话都飞走了。他解释道，爱潘妮正在相亲，需要他去当后援。安灼拉闷闷不乐地撅着嘴，抱住格朗泰尔试图不撒手，但最终还是让他出门了。

古费拉克倒吸口气，“你问他了！”

安灼拉露出了个微笑：“我跟你说过我会问的。”

“但也是啊！”古费拉克惊呼道，然后冲向安灼拉，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，“公白飞！安灼拉要结婚啦！”

公白飞咧嘴笑了起来，“我人就在这里，我听到了。”

“而格朗泰尔答应了！”古费拉克还在大喊大叫道。

“不出意料地。”公白飞告诉他，然后温柔地把古费拉克从安灼拉身上扒下来。

“你是怎么问的？”古费拉克问，仍然高兴得合不拢嘴，“你说了什么？格朗泰尔又说了什么？他哭了没？ _你_ 哭了吗？”

安灼拉翻了个白眼，“出奇的风平浪静。我请他嫁给我，然后他说好。”

——

当见到格朗泰尔的时候，爱潘妮发出了不屑的哼哼，“头发跟鸟窝一样，衣服扣子全扣错了，嘴唇还肿着，迟到了十五分钟，”她逐一指出，“我猜你昨晚过得很精彩吧，你居然没有爽我约。”

“我永远都不会对你爽约的，”格朗泰尔告诉她，“如果这个蒙帕纳斯其实是个连环杀人犯怎么办？”

爱潘妮耸了耸肩，“那我们就看看到底谁用刀更快点。”

“你身上带了刀吗？”格朗泰尔问道，然后举起双手，“不对，等等，对不起，我不该这样问。你带了 _多少把_ 刀？”

爱潘妮露齿一笑：“我的注意力都在你的吻痕那儿了，”她没有回答他的问题，“安灼拉真的是火力全开了，嗯？”

格朗泰尔有点儿脸红，往上拉了拉衬衫领子，尽管如此，他的嘴还是止不住弯成一个笑容，“他昨晚挺奇怪的，一直在大谈特谈社会建构。我想着我要是全盘肯定的话，能省掉很多不必要的麻烦，然后他就，呃——”

“扑倒你了？”爱潘妮接上，当格朗泰尔瞪她的时候，她大笑出声，“我猜你肯定后悔之前一直和他唱反调了吧？”

“闭嘴，”格朗泰尔假装生气地咕哝，然后开玩笑地拍了拍她，“蒙帕纳斯跟你说要怎么认出他？”

——

“你说你没有给他买戒指是什么意思？”古费拉克一脸生气地问道，还狠狠拍了一把安灼拉的胳膊，“你为什么没有给他买戒指？”

“他对这种事情更在行，”安灼拉不好意思地耸了耸肩，承认道，“我觉得他会想要自己挑戒指。”

古费拉克的怒容加深了，“这不是不买戒指的借口。公白飞，帮我说说他。”

公白飞叹了口气，“求婚的有效性不会因为缺少戒指而减少半分，”但在古费拉克要张嘴愤怒地高声抗议之前，他接上：“但我个人认为，有戒指还是要好一些。只要是你挑的，格朗泰尔都会喜欢。”

古费拉克笑得洋洋得意。

——

爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯看起来很合得来。蒙帕纳斯到了之后的十分钟里，他已经把爱潘妮逗笑三次了。这是个好迹象，格朗泰尔可以不用再从眼角余光来观察他们了。

他的手机收到一条短信，大概是爱潘妮跟他说他完成任务可以下班走人了。

但并不是。

（*译注：< > 之间的内容原文为全大写）

**来自：若李**

* < 恭喜！！！！！！！我们都为感到你高兴！！！！！！>

格朗泰尔对着手机眨了眨眼。

**发给：若李  
** 好……的？……为什么？

 **来自：若李  
** 别装了，差不多得了，我们都知道了。收到古费拉克短信时，热安和我们在一起，他都哭了。

背景。他不知道这个恭喜是什么来头，他作为当事人，不可能不知道他的朋友们为什么在恭喜他。他需要知道背景。

**发给** ： **若李  
** 是我的癌症检查结果出来了吗

 **来自：若李  
** < 什么 >

 **来自：若李  
** < 什么癌症检查 >

 **来自：若李  
** < 格朗泰尔 >

他光顾着笑都没来得及回复，过了几分钟，若李又发来一条短信。

**来自：若李  
** 好吧，热安说你只是在装混蛋，好让我们不要打扰到你和安灼拉庆祝

格朗泰尔皱了皱眉，又看了下日期。今天不是他或者安灼拉的生日，也不是他们的纪念日，而且安灼拉也没有说过要庆祝什么。

他漏掉什么了？

他的手机又响起来了。

**来自：若李  
** 你没有得癌症，对吧？

 **来自：若李  
** < 对吧？！ >

——

“其实你有准备戒指。“当古费拉克几乎一路跳着跑出公寓，去最近的便利店买啤酒时，公白飞笃定地说道。

安灼拉蹙眉，“你怎么知道的？“

公白飞挑起一边眉毛。

“对的，”安灼拉懊恼地笑了笑，“我问来干嘛？你什么都知道。”他把茶杯放到咖啡桌上，然后倒回沙发上，“它就在我口袋里。但是，我问他的时候，慌张得没能拿出来；格朗泰尔答应的时候，安心过头了没想起来；然后，呃，我裤子落在客厅的时候，又不太想离开床去拿？”

公白飞突然大笑起来，而安灼拉怒视着他。

“答应我，古费拉克永远不会知道这件事，”安灼拉说，“他是不会让我忘记的。”

公白飞再次笑起来：“我保证，至少不会从我这儿知道。”

“我不知道格朗泰尔会不会喜欢它，”过了一会儿，安灼拉说道，“我是说戒指。既然我还没给他，你觉得我是不是应该让他自己去选比较好？”

公白飞翻了个白眼，“给他就是了，”他告诉安灼拉，“你没好担心的。”

“等他回来，我就给他，”安灼拉下定决心，“整件事都让我很紧张。”

公白飞哼了一声，“他是不会拒绝的。”他告诉安灼拉。

“我真的很高兴他没有拒绝。”安灼拉说，嘴边又扯出了一个笑容。

——

**来自：爱潘妮**

< 我操我才看到古费拉克的短信你为什么不告诉我你怎么敢不跟我说你还在这里干什么R回家去赶紧回家 >

**发给：爱潘妮**

我为你高兴，真的

**来自：爱潘妮**

我们明天再聊这个，< 你怎么可以不告诉我明明我们刚刚还在讲你和安灼拉 >

“不，说真的，”格朗泰尔喃喃自语，“这到底怎么回事？”

这些是他目前掌握的情报：

他身上刚发生了一件好事。这件所谓的好事不知怎地还涉及了安灼拉。很明显，他的朋友们都知道这件事。而这件事也让他的朋友们都很高兴。

看到了吗？他知道的东西一点用都没有。

——

第二杯啤酒下肚之后，古费拉克情绪有点上头了，最后公白飞不得不把他从安灼拉家拽出去。如果再让他喝下去，他们就不得不留下来过夜了，公白飞才不想打扰这对幸福情侣的订婚之夜。

“我真为你高兴，”古费拉克说道，声音大得邻居们肯定全听见了。不过今天安灼拉并不在乎，因为他也很高兴，如果古费拉克也想为他高兴，那他当然可以，“我真的，真的很替你开心！我差点就放弃了能亲眼看到你结婚这个念头的！”

安灼拉翻了个白眼，公白飞怜爱地看着古费拉克。

“扯吧，”公白飞说，“我们都知道他俩最后会结婚的。”

“可现在他们 _真的_ 要结婚了！”古费拉克大喊，扑向安灼拉，再一次抱住他，“我非常，非常， _非常_ 为你高兴。为你 _最最高兴_ 。”

“我知道了，”安灼拉笑着说，“我也很为自己高兴。”

古费拉克给了他最后一个拥抱，然后搂住公白飞，俩人走进电梯里。古费拉克还在喊：“我最好的朋友要结婚啦！”

安灼拉最后站在门口冲着他们的背影还在傻乎乎地笑，因为，操，格朗泰尔现在是他的 _未婚夫_ 了，光是想想就让他欲罢不能。

——

“你回来早了，”当格朗泰尔走进他们家的时候，安灼拉愉悦地说道。

格朗泰尔茫然地对着他眨了眨眼，片刻之后露出了一个笑容。安灼拉肯定是这些祝贺短信的幕后推手。想到安灼拉精心设了一个局只是为了让格朗泰尔早点回来，他就忍不住微笑。

“你就是等不及我回家了，是吗？”格朗泰尔调侃道，他穿过客厅，也一屁股坐到沙发上，舒服地窝在安灼拉身旁，“你都和我们的朋友们说什么了？”

“事实呀。”安灼拉说道,他的手指马上就稳稳当当地放在了格朗泰尔的臀部上。

格朗泰尔正准备开玩笑说安灼拉对他屁屁的疯狂热爱，已经到了不能忍受他俩分开九十分钟的地步的时候，安灼拉又继续说道，“噢，我有东西要给你。我当时有点太兴奋了，而古费拉克很执着必须得有枚戒指，公白飞也挺赞同的。”

安灼拉把手收回来，从他的口袋里拿出了一枚 _戒指_ ，简单的金色素戒，然后行云流水地把它戴到格朗泰尔的无名指上。 _这他妈是在干什么？_

格朗泰尔瞠目结舌地瞪着他，又瞪着那枚戒指。看看安灼拉，看看戒指。循环往复。“什么。”

安灼拉的脸色马上变了，“你不喜欢它吗？”他咬着下唇，问道：“我就知道你会想要自己挑的。没关系，我们可以把它拿回去换成你喜欢的款式。”

“ _什么_ 。”格朗泰尔迷惑到了极点，“等等，一步步来，这是什么？你干嘛给我戒指？”

安灼拉皱眉，“给另一半戒指不是求婚仪式的习俗吗？我知道我应该那会儿就给你的，但我向你求婚了你又说了好，整件事情让我太激动了——”

“你向我求婚了。”格朗泰尔说。

“然后你说了好的，”安灼拉说:“好嘛，你说的是‘ _好吧_ ’，但这基本上是一个意思。”

格朗泰尔凝视着安灼拉。他在脑子里重新过了一遍在昨晚棒得升天的爱爱之前的那场对话，想起安灼拉是怎样异常地心神不宁，战战兢兢；想起他的手像得了多动症一样停不下来；想起当他说“好吧”的时候，安灼拉看上去快乐得快要溢出来了。

安灼拉向他求婚了。

安灼拉让格朗泰尔 _嫁给他_ 。

然而整个事情发生的自始至终， _格朗泰尔一无所知_ ，因为他确实是世上最蠢的人。

当他终于从回忆里回过神来时，安灼拉脸上出现了一个惊恐的表情, 他也明白过来了。

“你不知道我是在求婚。”安灼拉说。

“你开头跟我说婚姻是社会建构的一种具体表现！”格朗泰尔大喊，忍不住挥起了手臂，“你是在让我 _嫁给你_ 。而我甚至没有发现！你到底怎么会想要和我结婚？我真是个白痴，我的天啊。”

“你才不是白痴，”安灼拉牵起他的手，握在自己的手中，用拇指摩挲着格朗泰尔手上的金色戒圈，“你是那么的聪明，我爱你。”

格朗泰尔差点喘不过气来。即使安灼拉经常会那么说，但每次亲耳听到他说出爱这个字眼的时候，格朗泰尔还是会像初次听到一般的惊讶。

“我爱你，”安灼拉温柔地对格朗泰尔笑着，又说了一遍：“我想要和你共度余生。嫁给我，R，”他停顿了一下，补充道，“我现在是在再求一次婚，如果这还不够明显的话。”

格朗泰尔大笑出声。

“好，”格朗泰尔说，有点懊恼地发现眼泪已经夺眶而出，“好，好的，当然好。”

“这次是说真的？”安灼拉问他。松开了格朗泰尔的手，转而去捧着他的脸，拇指抚摸着格朗泰尔的脸颊。

“这次是说真的。”格朗泰尔笑着确认道，然后把他拉进了一个吻里。

——

第二天晚上在缪尚，格朗泰尔讲起这件事的时候，古费拉克笑到摔下椅子。而安灼拉甚至没有空对他生气，他还在忙着藏起他自己的笑容呢。

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you Sarah, for your awesome works and your permission :D
> 
> 谢谢你写的可可爱爱的ER，边翻边笑，笑得我脸还在疼哈哈哈><
> 
> 希望有比较准确无误地传达了原文的意思，如有任何不当的地方欢迎指正，在此先提前说声抱歉q-q


End file.
